


【RF/路人×宅/PWP】电话那端

by Walterrr



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walterrr/pseuds/Walterrr
Summary: 假如finch独自行动时被敌人抓住，而对方想要给他一个惩罚。
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese, Harold Finch/Original Character(s), Harold Finch/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【RF/路人×宅/PWP】电话那端

**Author's Note:**

> 有抹布宅宅，吃不下的快逃。

On the other end of the line  
Waring：这篇有一半是抹布+rape，请自行避雷。

“再来一杯。”里瑟再次关掉耳麦，把手里半满的酒杯推向吧台另一侧，显得心不在焉。尽管耳麦还在那里，但他已经联系不上潜入监控室的芬奇了。巨大的灯球忽明忽暗，人群起起伏伏，从包厢里传来淡淡的大麻的味道。他的目光依然在号码身上游移，拇指却不停地摩挲着手里的杯子。“你还好吗，芬奇？”他又一次打开耳麦，得到的依然是一片杂音。  
这意味着芬奇那里一定出了问题，里瑟简直想把手里的酒杯捏碎。见鬼，他想，如果再听不到老板的声音，他就抛下号码，直接闯进监控室。  
拜托让我听到他的声音。  
他想要动身，然而再次敲开耳麦时，芬奇的声音把他按回了吧台。那只是一声惊喘，随即就淹没在纸箱相互碰撞的声音里，但里瑟确信那是属于哈罗德·芬奇的声音，那种令他心跳加速、朝思暮想的声音。  
“芬奇？你在那儿吗？”他飞快地问，“拜托呆在监控室，我已经在路上了。”  
在他来得及穿好外套之前，那些嘈杂忽然远去了。接着，在他耳边响起的是一个全然陌生的声音。  
“你不必过来了，我的朋友，我们不在那儿。”  
“你是谁？”  
对方没有回答他的问题，只是笑了几声。  
“不过猜猜我们在监控室抓到了谁，里瑟先生？他对你很重要，对吧？”  
“我手里有你们洗钱的证据，”他咬着牙说，“放他走，否则我们不谈。”  
“而我建议你坐在那里，好好听着，不要挂断。否则我们就对他开枪了，你知道我能做到的。”  
“你们到底想要什么？”  
另一头传来几声轻笑。“利益最大化。”  
几乎同时，里瑟听到了芬奇的声音，只是一声闷哼，已经足以让他头皮发麻。他紧紧攥拳，警告自己不要轻举妄动。“拜托不要，”他能听出芬奇在颤抖，他的老板已经无法强装镇静，“拜托。”  
“为什么不？”对方说，“你没有资格跟我们谈条件。”  
芬奇的呼吸变得急促，但他没有多说什么。接着里瑟听到衣物摩擦的声音，他忍不住想象芬奇咬着下唇注视拉开他裤链的那双手，顺从地抬起腿，还有他睁大的蓝眼睛和泛红的眼圈。不，里瑟马上拉回自己的注意力，他得按绑匪说的去做，他得确保芬奇的安全。  
“你知道吗，里瑟先生，你的朋友有一个漂亮的屁股。”那声音不再对准里瑟，“你平时锻炼吗？回答我的问题，哈罗德。”  
“啊我——”芬奇好像刚刚被惊醒，“如你所见——不太多。”  
“感谢电脑，给了你一个白白软软的屁股。”奚落完芬奇，对方开始同里瑟对话。“和他上过床吗？”  
“再多说一句，我就公布帐单。”  
“可惜了，我们手里有你不敢舍弃的东西。你想试试吗？我可以替你试试。”他听到掌掴声，“上帝，不知道插进去感觉如何。”  
在对方满足的叹息中，他听到芬奇有意压抑的惊叫，接着是几声闷哼，时有时无。里瑟能想象到这样的芬奇：张阖着嘴无声地尖叫，好像一条即将干死的鱼。每当他感到害怕的时候，总是这副表情。  
“混蛋。”里瑟狠狠地研磨着后齿。  
“更混蛋的还在后面。”对方回答。  
另一头的喘息声愈演愈烈，大概是双方刚刚经历了一场搏斗。“我抓住他那只跛脚了。他试图踢我，这可把我惹恼了。你说怎么办呢，我的朋友？我要不要从正面操进去，你猜他会不会很疼？”  
里瑟差点关掉耳麦，但他忍住了。  
“我会杀了你，我保证。”他咬牙说，“别碰哈罗德！”  
“如果你结束通话，我会把他操透了再扔到河里去，别逼我最后一次警告你。”  
他觉得自己要气疯了，连小腹也一起发热起来。不，这不是愤怒的标志，里瑟清楚这一点。好吧，他不是没有肖想过这样的场景，但绝对不是在这种情况下。这混蛋可能已经监视了很长时间，对方知道他的软肋在哪里，更知道怎样才能把自己的理智研磨殆尽。  
“天啊，你确认你们没上过床吗？我才放进去一根手指，你的哈罗德就已经流了一屁股水，是因为你在电话另一头吗，里瑟先生？”  
芬奇杂乱无章的喘息逐渐有了节奏，像是在跟着对方的手指一起上下律动。里瑟能听出他在尽力迎合。忽然这声音停下了，哈罗德屏住呼吸，他的乞求像是能被轻易掐断的细线。“不要，”他轻声道，“拜托了，不要。”  
“不要什么？这根抵在你小穴上的鸡巴？”  
耳麦里挤满了淫靡的水声，扰得他心烦意乱。里瑟绝望地注意到了自己胯间支起的帐篷。  
叛徒，这不是时候。他痛苦地闭上眼，直到一声夹着痛呼的抽噎没过了一切。里瑟咬破了下唇。芬奇在哭，而他感到唇舌发干。之前的共事中，芬奇总是谨慎自持，他习惯于掩藏情感，里瑟从来不知道他居然能像这样激动。芬奇被扼住后颈按在地板上的情景在眼前不断闪现，他的手慢慢攀上腰带上的短枪。  
“你的老板，对吧，里瑟先生？你知道他这么淫荡吗，上半身穿着整齐的西装三件套，下半身却湿的一塌糊涂？还有，你一定想象不到他有多么喜欢我的阴茎，噢上帝，他吸得好紧。”  
“闭嘴。”他艰难地咽了口唾沫。  
“来向里瑟先生问好吧，哈罗德。”  
耳麦里不断传来肉体和地板撞击的声音，间或掺杂着芬奇被顶到破碎的喘息。耳麦凑近脸颊时，芬奇拒绝发出任何声响  
“他不肯说话，那我们只好撬开他的嘴了。乖孩子，张嘴。”  
“呃——里瑟——里瑟先生——约翰——”  
这带着哭腔的呼唤差点让里瑟直接射在裤裆里。他深吸了一口气，试图让自己的注意力集中到施暴者身上。  
“我在，哈罗德，我在。我会杀了这些混蛋，我保证。哈罗德，我在。等我过去，好吗？”  
“请——啊——请不要过来——嗯——！”  
里瑟绝望地闭上双眼。他发现自己对此无能为力。现在在脑海里描摹芬奇的模样无异于火上浇油，可他还是这么做了。施暴者的双手掐着哈罗德的腰，一次一次地冲撞犹如海浪，他的哈罗德在那该死的地方浑身发抖，连呻吟都变得嘶哑。他褪到腿弯处的西裤和内衣，他绑在小腿上的袜带，他被摘掉的眼镜，他湿漉漉的屁股。里瑟听到他有意掩盖的喘息，和忽然紧绷的、犹如断弦的惊叫。  
“天哪。里瑟先生，你的老板被我操射了，真抱歉。”  
“闭嘴，”他攥紧拳头，“你到底想要什么？”  
对方顿了顿，那些疯狂的声音终于停下了。他只隐约听到芬奇压抑的啜泣。“现在我们可以谈条件了。扔掉所有武器，销毁你手里的证据，我可以考虑不把他再次操昏过去。”  
“除非你保证我能见到一个完整的哈罗德。”  
里瑟听到那暴徒在狂笑，多少有些嘲弄的意味。  
“当然啦，你会特别乐意见到你淫荡的老板，我们甚至可以替你打包。”  
他从内兜里掏出U盘，扔到脚底泄愤似地踩了一脚。短枪被扔进垃圾桶，但他在腰间留了一把。  
“现在告诉我你们的位置，我这就过去。”  
“地下室。”  
里瑟有意让那把枪派上了用场，他不会允许一个侵犯过他的老板的暴徒活着走出这个酒吧。这是一场报复性的虐杀，折断那黄毛小子的左臂后，他又在胸口补了两枪。出于报复，他在尸体脸上重重来了一拳。  
“不必了，我在这里，里瑟先生……”  
芬奇的声音听起来是如此真切，提醒着里瑟他就在这里，在自己身边。里瑟深吸了一口气，在耳麦之外听到芬奇的声音让他感到宽慰。  
他在角落里找到芬奇时，不得不花了些力气来压下自己的愤怒。小个子男人双手反绑，跪在地上，眼镜被打落在一边，已经布满裂痕。他为老板戴上眼镜，重新望过去。这次，里瑟只注意到了他身上的血痕、指印和灰扑扑的脸颊。芬奇还在发抖，他抬起眼望了望，又垂下了头。  
里瑟艰难地做了个深呼吸。他承认刚刚的泄愤只是在逃避，而这才是真正的挑战，他不知道怎么面对自己被侵犯过的老板，尤其是在自己还硬着的情况下。  
“请给我一些时间，”芬奇的声音依旧不太完整，“我……恐怕还站不起来。你可以先去拿我的备用U盘，就放在……”  
“和这个没关系。”里瑟懊恼地打断他。他知道芬奇想转移话题，小个子男人才是他们之中更容易害羞的那个。实际上，他面临着更为紧要的问题，但是不，考虑到哈罗德刚刚被强暴过，他得照顾哈罗德的感受。  
芬奇抬起头，不出意外，他被里瑟胯部的凸起烫红了脸颊。他沉默了一会儿，仿佛正在作出什么性命攸关的决定。  
“我明白了，里瑟先生。……不过能先解开我的绳子吗？”  
绳子应声落地，那双总是在键盘上敲敲打打的手攀上他的裤链，笨拙地试图拉开。他抬头看着里瑟，眼圈红红的，脸颊上还挂着泪痕，此刻却以一种不容置疑的决心握住了里瑟的阴茎。  
“你没必要这么做，”里瑟声音发颤，“哈罗德，我可以自己解决。”  
芬奇温软的舌头夺走了他最后的理智。  
他做梦也没想象过这种场景。也许有过，但他发誓那不是有意。芬奇含着牙齿吞吐他硬的发烫的阴茎，舌尖在顶端打转，不太灵活的手指拂过他的双球，然后给了他一个深喉。里瑟没法不让自己去探索老板高热湿润的嘴巴，他感觉自己要被烫伤了。芬奇的双唇湿漉漉的，里瑟低吼了一声，拽着他老板的头发开始操他的嘴。哈罗德不需要任何技巧，这个名字就足以让他达到高潮。  
芬奇被突如其来的白浊呛得连打了几个喷嚏，有些甚至射在了他的眼镜上。里瑟扭开头去，想尽力忽视自己半勃的阴茎。芬奇摇了摇头，他再次握住那可怜的大家伙。  
里瑟发现自己挤进了芬奇的腿间。噢不，他不该这样的。  
“如果你不想要，我会马上离开。”他说。  
芬奇闭上眼，他的呼吸开始渐趋平缓，不再像秋风中抖得厉害的落叶。  
“留在这儿，约翰。”  
回答他的是里瑟野兽般的啃咬。他红着眼吻上自己的老板，咬噬他那条罪恶的舌头。他的口腔就是前特工的猎场，他急于为每一处领地做好标记。芬奇的味道很干净，他迫不及待地想向每一个觊觎他的人宣示主权。  
一吻终了，里瑟扶着芬奇的肩，胡乱解开他的西装马甲，扯开领带，扯掉衬衫。他把小个子男人推到墙上，吮吸着对方的胸口，一路向下，一根手指在穴口处打转。  
“……痛吗？”他用另一只手捧着芬奇的脸颊。  
芬奇没有回答，只是侧过脸去，轻轻吻了吻里瑟的掌心。  
他意识到这是个信号。

简单的扩张后，芬奇的一条腿被抬起，他从侧面插了进去。这次，小个子男人没有吝啬自己的呻吟。那声音或高或低，每一声都喘得里瑟心里发痒，犹如无数大大小小的雨滴落在伞面，拨动着他心里那根绷紧的弦。  
这和他印象中高傲的哈罗德·芬奇大相径庭。当他无数次为自己撑伞，为自己披上外套，为自己整理领结时，里瑟从未想过会听到这个男人最为情动的声音。出乎意料地，这次主动越界的是他那注重隐私的老板。他的巨物在小穴里进进出出，结合处翻起一圈白沫。芬奇半张着嘴，双眼朦朦胧胧，呻吟的频率越来越高，里瑟知道自己找对了地方，他的老板要迎来高潮了。  
里瑟把脸埋在他的颈窝，呼吸着属于哈罗德·芬奇的气味。  
“我要到了，”他闷闷地说，“我要射在你的屁股里了，哈罗德。”  
也许正是这句话让芬奇缴械投降了。高潮过后，他双目失神，却仍摇摇晃晃地接受着里瑟的索取。特工深吸一口气，也履行了他的承诺。两个人交缠在一起，里瑟把小个子男人抱进怀里。  
“下次不要单独行动，芬奇，这很危险。”  
“好的，里瑟先生。”  
“到现在还是叫我里瑟先生？”  
过了很长时间，芬奇终于再次开口，嘴角带着笑意。  
“约翰。”


End file.
